Incomprendidos
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Holmescest. Toda una vida juntos, en secreto, sin que nadie lo supiera. Pero decididos a luchar por su relación. Como cualquier pareja.


**Smile, ¡FELICIDADES! ¡Espero que lo disfrutes! Y sobretodo, que cumpla tus expectativas :D**

* * *

**Incomprendidos**

Era demasiado tarde, incluso para salir de trabajar, pero debía horas en la clínica después de una aventura que corrió con Sherlock y por eso llegaba tan tarde. John subió las escaleras sin hacer ruido y paso por delante de la habitación de Sherlock y se quedó paralizado en el sitio al mirar en el interior.

Mycroft estaba tumbado en la cama, con el torso desnudo al descubierto y una sábana cubriéndole la cintura. Sherlock estaba tumbado sobre su pecho, dormido, y aunque la sábana le llegara a la altura de los hombros era evidente que también estaba desnudo.

—Eh... —murmuro John sin dar crédito.

Mycroft, que se había quedado ensimismado mirando el colchón, elevó la vista y abrió los ojos aterrorizado.

—Esto no es lo que parece —se apresuró a decir.

John le miro con una ceja alzada completamente incrédulo, se acerco a la puerta y la cerró antes de subir casi corriendo a su habitación.

—Esto no puede estar pasando —dijo apretándose el puente de la nariz.

Mycroft, movió suavemente a Sherlock.

—Vamos... Despierta —pidió.

El detective gruñó en sueños y refregó el rostro contra el pecho de Mycroft.

—Déjame dormir... —gruñó.

—Sherlock, John nos ha visto. Despiértate por Dios —dijo Mycroft desesperado.

—¿Cómo que nos ha visto...? —pregunto Sherlock levantándose de golpe.

—Al parecer la cita con Sara no tuvo tanto éxito como pensábamos. Vístete.

Sherlock tragó saliva con dificultad y siguió las órdenes de su hermano. Abrió el armario y se vistió rápidamente con lo primero que vio. Mycroft se vistió con el traje que había traído y cuando estuvieron listos salieron.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo explicarse pero tenía que hacerlo de alguna forma, la que fuera.

—John... —llamo Sherlock —. Por favor, ¿puedes bajar?

—Estoy durmiendo, Sherlock —respondió este.

—Por favor, baja, queremos explicártelo.

Sherlock se sentó en su silla y tragó saliva. No le importaba el hecho de haber sido descubierto con su hermano, le agobiaba el hecho de que lo hubiese echo

John. Era la única opinión que le importaba.

Mycroft se sentó enfrente, se mordisqueaba los labios mientras tamborileaba los dedos en el brazo del sofá. John bajó las escaleras algo nervioso y se sentó en la mesa.

—Bien... —murmuro —. ¿Estabais...?

—Estábamos —corrigió Sherlock casi de inmediato.

—Follando —dijo John sin prestarle atención.

—Haciendo el amor —corrigió Mycroft.

—Ya —dijo John escéptico —. Eso no es algo que los hermanos hacen, está reservado a los amantes. A las personas que se quieren.

—Nos queremos John —dijo Sherlock antes de suspirar.

—Claro —dijo John mirándoles alternativamente —. Porque sois hermanos.

—Es evidente que lo que sentimos el uno por el otro es más fuerte que lo que pueden sentir otros —le dijo Sherlock ofendido.

John suspiro profundamente y se apretó la cara con las manos.

—A ver... Desde cuando lleváis haciendo... Esto.

—Desde que tenía ocho años —respondió Sherlock.

—No te confundas John —dijo rápidamente Mycroft al ver la cara de estupefacción de John —. El sexo comenzó cuando el cumplió los dieciocho y créeme que a día de hoy sigue siendo algo casual.

Sherlock se pasó la mano por la nuca y suspiró. Decidió contárselo desde el principio, sería lo mejor.

*Flash Back*

Las clases en el colegio, normalmente eran aburridas para Sherlock que a sus ocho años aún se preguntaba porque era necesario perder el tiempo de esa manera.

Una de las chicas, que se sentaba cerca de Sherlock, alzó la mano nerviosa.

—Señorita Evans —exclamo.

—Dime Nancy —pregunto la mujer sonriente.

—¿A las chicas le pueden gustar otras chicas? Es que mi hermana mayor tiene novia... Y son dos chicas...

La profesora sonrió antes de responder.

—Una persona puede amar a quien ella quiera Nancy, da igual su género, raza o situación social. El amor es el amor, es algo que no se puede evitar...

Sherlock abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonrió. Ese día tras salir del colegio, fue corriendo a su cuarto y se vistió con uno de los trajes elegantes que su madre guardaba para las ocasiones especiales, fue hasta el jardín para cortar algunas flores y luego subió a la habitación de Mycroft a esperarle.

Su hermano mayor no llegó hasta varias horas después. Abrió la puerta y suspiró.

—¿Se puede saber porqué todo el suelo está lleno de barro? —le preguntó —. ¿Por qué estás así vestido? Dios, ¿qué has roto?

—¡Nada! —exclamó Sherlock ofendido —. ¿Por qué supones que he hecho algo?

Mycroft le miró escéptico.

—Por experiencia Sherlock —dijo dejando su bolsa en el escritorio —. A ver, dime qué quieres.

—Mycroft Schefirord Holmes —dijo tomando aire —. ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

El pelirrojo le miró con las cejas alzadas unos segundos antes de romper a reír. Sherlock bajó la mano que sostenía las flores y miró a Mycroft ofendido.

—Pero... Pero no te rías... —dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Mycroft se tapó la boca con las manos intentando amortiguar la risa. Sherlock tiró las flores al suelo con fuerza y fue a salir de la habitación pero Mycroft le cogió por el hombro.

—Venga Sherlock, no te enfades —dijo Mycroft divertido.

—¡Pero te estás riendo de mi! —exclamo Sherlock.

—Sherlock, ¿por qué quieres que sea tu novio?

El niño arrugó el entrecejo.

—La señorita Evans dijo que da igual si quieres a un chico o una chica, que cualquiera puede ser tu novio...

Mycroft se agachó para recoger las flores del suelo, las olió y las dejó sobre la mesa.

—Pero Sherlock, eres mi hermano...

—Pero te quiero igual —se quejó Sherlock.

—Quizás solo me quieras como hermano —le dijo sonriendo.

—¡No! Te quiero como un novio, como un novio —se quejó Sherlock.

Mycroft suspiro le dio un beso en la frente.

—Está bien, si quieres sea tu novio está bien.

*Fin Flash Back*

John miraba exceptivo la escena.

—¿Y le dejaste sin más? —preguntó a Mycroft.

—John, tenía ocho años, ni yo mismo tenía claro lo que significaba "novio" —dijo Sherlock —. Solo sabía que quería mucho a Mycroft y de que era mi único amigo.

—Ya pero de ahí a... Eso —murmuro John.

—Yo creí que se le olvidaría, o que simplemente era eso. Que estaba solo y pensó que así se sentiría mejor.

—¿Pero no fue así? —preguntó John.

Mycroft suspiró y se lamió el labio inferior antes de explicarse.

*Flash back*

El tema de su noviazgo no volvió a salir durante años, es más, su relación no cambió en ningún momento. Así que Mycroft pensó que solo era eso, una fase en la que Sherlock necesitaba encontrar un amigo de verdad, pero cuando llegó al instituto todo se complicó.

Los adolescentes eran muchos más crueles que los niños y cuando algo era raro o extraordinario lo golpeaban y lo destruían.

Sherlock no se esforzó por encajar, y jamás corrigió sus extraordinarias formas de replicar, es por eso que la mayor parte de los días llegaba con algún tipo de herida.

Una tarde, cuando Sherlock tenía dieciséis años, Mycroft recibió un mensaje en el móvil.

"Ven a recogerme" SH

"¿Que te ha pasado?" M

"Tu ven a por mí" SH

Mycroft suspiró, cogió un taxi y se fue al instituto a recogerlo. Se lo encontró en la puerta del instituto sentado en el suelo. Tenía la boca manchada con sangre seca, la nariz hinchada y un ojo morado. Mycroft se bajo rápidamente del coche y se acercó a él.

—¿Estás bien Sherlock? Dios, ¿quién ha sido? Levántate anda —dijo cogiéndole por las axilas —. Vamos al hospital anda.

—No —dijo Sherlock —. Estoy bien solo me duele un poco la cara.

—Podrías tener algo roto...

—No tengo nada roto, solo me duele un poco. Vamos a casa anda.

Mycroft suspiró, lo metió en el taxi y se fueron a casa. Una vez allí, Mycroft lo acompañó hasta el baño y lo hizo sentarse en la tapa del inodoro. Cogió un algodón y comenzó a limpiarle la sangre seca con agua.

—¿Quién te lo ha hecho? —preguntó Mycroft poniendo las manos sobre sus piernas.

—¿Y de que servirá que te lo diga? —preguntó Sherlock.

—Sherlock —dijo Mycroft acercándose a él —. Quien te ha hecho esto tiene que pagar…

Sherlock se inclinó sobre él y le besó. Mycroft se separó de golpe y le miró.

—Oye, ¿qué haces? —preguntó alarmado.

Sherlock le miró extrañado.

—¿No somos novios? —preguntó Sherlock confuso —. Como novio deberías de reconfortarme con besos y abrazos.

Mycroft suspiró.

—Creí que eso era algo pasajero Sherlock, no podemos ser novios.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué somos hermanos? ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso? —dijo ofendido.

—Sherlock es…

—No —dijo Sherlock cogiéndole las manos —. Nos queremos Mycroft, y lo sabes, y el que seamos hermanos no tiene nada que ver. Quiero protegerte, quiero… Quiero que me reconfortes, por favor…

Mycroft cerró los ojos.

—No lo hagas esto más difícil de lo que es Sherlock —murmuró.

Sherlock se volvió a inclinar para besarle y Mycroft se dejó llevar, aunque no fuera la mejor decisión era la única que quería tomar ahora.

*Fin de Flash Back*

—¿Y decidisteis empezar a salir? —dijo John muy serio.

—Sí —dijeron ambos a la vez.

—Ocultarle eso a todo el mundo…

—No lo ocultamos —dijo Sherlock.

—Al menos no al principio…

—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó John confundido.

—Verás, cuando se graduó yo fui a su acompañante —explicó Mycroft —. Fuimos a un restaurante muy bonito, insistió en sacarme a la pista para bailar con el resto de los de su clase y yo le hice caso y fue cuando todo se complicó.

—Sí —murmuró Sherlock —. Nos insultaban, nos señalaban, nos mandaban amenazas. Incluso nos llegaron amenazas de muerte y entonces se enteraron nuestros padres. No se mostraron muy alegres con la noticia pero al menos nos buscaron una casa en el otro lado de la ciudad cerca de la universidad. Y bueno, desde entonces hasta hoy decidimos llevarlo en secreto.

—¿Pero si erais nuevos en un barrio nuevo por qué ocultarlo? —preguntó John extrañado.

—Se nos presentó a la urbanización como los hermanos Holmes, así que vivimos como tal y… Bueno, debido a nuestros trabajos también se supo que eran hermanos así que ya no lo pudimos detener —explicó Mycroft

—Hasta hoy —murmuró John.

Sherlock tragó saliva y le miró.

—¿Qué piensas respecto a esto John? Por favor… Tienes que responderme.

John tragó saliva un poco y se pasó las manos por la nuca.

—Sois mayorcitos —respondió poniéndose de pie.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Sherlock.

—Sois mayorcitos para hacer lo que queráis. Y bueno, si ustedes creéis que está bien está bien —dijo antes de subir las escaleras para irse a dormir.

Sherlock miró a Mycroft y este sonrió.

—La única persona que te importa y acepta esto, eso suena bien, ¿no crees? —preguntó alzando las cejas.

—Tú también tienes a alguien, a Greg —dijo sonriendo.

—Somos afortunados hermanito —dijo levantándose, se fue hasta él y le besó —. Afortunados.

Le acarició la mejilla y se fue. Sherlock sonrió y se fue a dormir.

—Al final todo sale bien —dijo Sherlock antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse.

**FIN**


End file.
